


Doll Maker

by SpaceMenace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dub/noncon, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sex Toys, Threats of Violence, a/o/b dynamics, i swear Lotor isnt that bad, no mpreg just the dynamics, please read the tags, some past sheith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMenace/pseuds/SpaceMenace
Summary: The doll maker is an uncaught criminal running rampant throughout the country, stealing people of all kinds. A small thing of thread is always left at the abduction site. Giving the doll maker his name. He, however, does make dolls of those he kidnaps. To keep and add to his ever-growing collection. One night Keith was walking home from work where he comes face to face with this elusive 'doll maker'. Maybe, just maybe, he can sweet talk his way out of this before his lips are sewn shut. possible dub-con in later chapters.





	1. Red Thread

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing around with this idea for a while now. I originally thought it up after playing mad father and thought it would be a clever roleplay idea. After a while, I decided to just write it out.

The town grew quiet on the cold October night, most of the residents returned to their houses as soon as the sun had set. No soul would be dumb enough to be caught on the street alone. Well, no soul, except for Keith. He didn't believe the headlines, why should he? No one has seen this supposed 'Doll Maker', so why should he think anything of it? To him, it was nothing more than some silly myth. Those kids were all runaways; troubled youth looking to escape the pressures of society, he was one of them. He was mostly alone nowadays, though it was hardly new to him. Keith was alone his whole entire life. Cast aside as an outcast and a troublemaker during school; Always getting into fights with male alphas calling him weak for being an omega. Society gave up on him, just like they did them. Surely it wasn't a coincidence everyone ‘taken’ was a troubled youth mainly made up of Alphas. 

He popped his collar up, hoping to cover his neck and ears from the cold winds. This was something he hated about working so far from home, he had to walk everywhere. He shoved his hands in his pockets, quickly picking up his pace. The city looked like a damn ghost town. None of the shops were open anymore, they closed just before dusk to avoid any possible meetings with this 'Dollmaker', how stupid. Keith looked around the street, noticing a figure moving out of the corner of his eye. It was far, far enough that it didn’t concern him. It was probably just a cat, or someone walking home from work, just like him. He continued walking, his little apartment building just insight. Something felt wrong though like someone was breathing down his damn neck. 

That's when he turned around, noticing the figure from earlier slowly growing closer. Passing through each of the city street lights. He turned back around and started arguing with himself. Maybe it was someone who lived in his apartment building; he had nothing to fear... Did he? of course he didn't. He was strong, he could handle himself. He was no Alpha, but even as an Omega he could hold his own in a fight. He wasn't weak, he knew he wasn't weak. He was probably tougher than most Alphas! No, male omegas were just very very rare 

He was so lost in thought he hardly noticed the rag being placed over his face. Or the tight arm wrapping around his waist, holding him against another's chest. Keith screamed, though his voice was muffled by the rag. He kicked and punched, desperately trying to break free from the person holding onto him."Calm down omega, everything is going to be just fine for you now” a calm voice said, trying it's best to calm Keith and stop him from struggling. But that's not what stopped him, it only made Keith want to fight more. He didn't like being referred to as ‘omega’. It didn't ever sound good when he was referred to as such. But soon he was forced to give in, not because he wanted to of course; no, what stopped him was the fact that he was starting to see stars. He became light-headed, dazed and confused, surrounded by the sickly sweet scent of the alpha. "Sleep now, it will all be better when you wake up" The voice continued. Hushing and soothing Keith as if he was dealing with a child. Keith didn't like this, he didn't like any of this. It was so calming, but terrifying at the same time. 

Keith went limp in the other’s arms, no longer able to stay conscious. The other picked him up, tossing him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing. Readjusting Keith before walking into a nearby alleyway. Quickly disappearing into the night as if nothing had just happened. The only thing left near Keith’s apartment building was a small thing of red sewing thread; the doll maker's trademark.


	2. Red Wrists

When he came to, he opened up his eyes and groaned, freaking out when he felt himself on the cold hard floor tied up and he couldn't really... see much. "Mmm!" He groaned, biting around a piece of fabric. This pissed him off, he didn't like this one bit. "Let me go!" He yelled against the gag, but no one would ever hear it; it’s not like the gag was much of a help here. Slowly it was becoming too much for him, he stopped moving all together. All of this was just turning out to be too much for him to handle. He just wanted to go home, he hated this disaster, he hated it so much. He continued trying to tug at his wrists praying that something would happen. As if pulling hard enough would make the stupid rope holding his wrist together either break off or come undone, but it didn't, it only made his wrists burn worse. He wanted out of here... wherever HERE was. He didn't like the thought of it either way, he didn’t like the thought of what was going to happen now. It made his stomach churn, threatening to reveal whatever he ate for dinner tonight. But this time a lot less pretty than when it went in, even if he couldn’t see it. He also didn't like the smell in the air, it was so.. clean. It smelled of harsh chemicals, to the point where it was almost.. sterile? Like a doctor's office or a dentist office. That's what made him the most sick to his stomach. Why would it be so clean smelling? Normal places didn't have this scent, this wasn't right. It was irritating, the smell, the sounds, everything irritated him. This situation only added insult to injury really.

He couldn't figure out where he was though. All he could hear was the sound of metal hitting against metal. He couldn't touch much besides the floor. His hands and feet were bound in front of him. Making him unable to move anywhere really. He groaned and attempted to sit himself up. It wasn't going to help him much, but it felt safer than laying there and waiting for someone. His head was throbbing at this point. All he could see was darkness, he couldn't feel anything, and the smell was irritating his nose.

_Relax Keith.. Relax, everything was going to be just fine. Sure, you were tied up and gagged in some weird doctor’s office or something. But you’ll be fine, you’re tough! You can figure it out, whoever did this clearly doesn't know who they’re messing with! They clearly don't know Keith if they think he’s just going to lay down and wait for them!_

He heard the same sound as earlier. The stomach-churning sound of metal scraping against metal. Then came the sound of feet clacking against the floor as he walked. huh... who was that? He didn't like this.. he didn't like this at all. He couldn't see, he couldn't move, he could only sit and wait. Wait for what though? The better question was wait for who. He continued to struggle now, struggle and scream out against the gag. Maybe if he was lucky this person could help him. It was doubtful, it was extremely doubtful. This person was probably the person who put him down here in the first place. But it was worth a shot at least? Maybe? "You're awake.... perfect." A voice rang out in the background forcing a shiver down Keith’s spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith tied up and gagged huh? nice thought indeed.
> 
> I swear the chapters will start getting longer, but I didn't want to kill it with the opening.


	3. Red Ribbon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I would have had this out sooner, but I'm really sick. But if I have to suffer then so do my characters.

 

Keith immediately backed up, fearing the absolute worst here.  He didn't know where the hell the voice was even coming from. He looked around slightly, trying to find the source of the sound. He didn't like this, he didn't like this at all. Maybe he could smell whoever it is. He tried at least, but all he got was the infuriating smell of the sterile room he was in. It was too overwhelming to be able to do anything. “Why are you so scared of me little one? I’m not going to hurt you. Quite the opposite really” The voice said. Keith could tell it was getting closer to him. Whatever IT was. Their footsteps were heavy and their heels clicked off the hard cement floor when he stepped.  Forcing Keith to silently count every single damn one of them. He tried to follow the footsteps to the voice, maybe that could give him a hint as to where he was in relation to Keith. 

 

“I’m going to make you feel good” The voice purred. Voicing Keith to choke back the bile rising in his throat slowly.  _ Be calm Keith.. Be calm.  _

 

Then he felt a hand underneath his chin, forcing his face upwards. Okay, time for being calm was over now; now was the time to panic.

 

Keith started screaming against the gag. Slowly trying to shake his head and get the person to stop touching him. He didn't like this, he would rather have been in blissful ignorance as to where he was. But the hand only tightened around his face. He could feel sharp nail-like claws on his cheeks. Squeezing tight enough that they could draw blood if he cut him.  He only continued to scream. Trying to remove the gag or bite it down, fuck, nothing was working! “Stop moving” The voice commanded, grabbing onto the chain holding Keith’s wrists together. Forcing them up and over his head in an extremely uncomfortable position. He groaned, not liking the rough treatment he was receiving. “Your body is nice, its a shame you hide it under that ridiculous clothing” The voice continued.  Keith went dead quiet and dead still. He was being admired? Why? The hand holding his face still retracted and so did the hand holding his arms up. Before he could react though he heard the sound of chains clattering around the room and more heavy footsteps. Before he knew it his arms were forced up words, suspended by a chain in the ceiling. Forcing Keith to stand up. He was so sore... His entire body burned and screamed, not wanting him to stand up or stay standing.  He groaned, his head falling downward, his chin resting on the top of his chest. 

 

He was so tired, he just wanted to be home; resting in bed and relaxing. “Your figure is perfect, I'm assuming you work out?” The voice said, practically circling around Keith. Forcing a groaned out answer from Keith. “Wonderful..” The voice praised. A hand slowly reached out for Keith, moving slowly over his hips. Keith let out a muffled whine, too tired to try to fight at this point. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. Why did this have to happen today? Why couldn’t he have gotten home safely so he could rest? “Good, you’re learning. I can keep fighting you, but what's the use in it? Things are much easier when you let me do what I want.” Keith continued to whine and groan. He didn't want this, he didn't want any of this. He didn't want to be touched, he didn't want to be praised and cooed at. He wanted to be home, safe and sound. In a place that smelled safe, where he could see and talk properly, and move as he wished. He choked back a sob, not trying to let the other know how much he was bothering him

 

“Now now, don’t cry, I’m going to make you feel good. How you should always make an omega feel.” The voice said, the hands moving on Keith's body to cup and cradle his face. “Do you want to see? See where you are? Would that make you feel better?”

 

_ No, not really or at all.  _

 

He heard a step being taken closer to him. Forcing Keith to shutter, why couldn’t Keith just be left alone again? Instead of dealing with Mr. Handsy here. 

 

Keith was overwhelmed with a new scent. No longer being forced to smell the strong sterile scent of chemicals. No.. this was nicer. It smelled like vanilla and lavender. It would be calming if it weren't for the current situation. He felt the hands move to the back of his head. A body moving to press against his own as Keith’s chin rested on the other's shoulder. Taking in the new scent, it was so nice… The fingers worked to untie the ribbon from around Keith’s head. Slowly letting it drop so Keith could see, besides the fact that there really wasn't much to see anyways. 

 

It was a small room, which looks much more like a cell. It was white, with no real windows, a bed, a heavy steel door, and cold ceramic floors. Besides that, though there was nothing else, it was empty. 

The man in front of Keith though, was not what he would have imagined from the voice. He was quite tall, bigger in build and size. He had long white hair and was.. Purple? He expected someone a lot different from the way he spoke. Someone a lot older and a lot creepier, but the man before him was almost... Attractive? 

 

_ Keith, focus, he’s holding you captive.  _

 

Lotor backed away slightly and smiled, forcing Keith To hold his head up on his own. “Hmpf hmmph” He tried to speak against the gag, but it didn't work. Guess he wouldn’t undo the gag too while he was at it? 

 

“Now that I’ve given you something you want I expect something in return,” Lotor said. Slowly he moved his hands so one was sitting on Keith’s waistband, the other on the button of his jeans. “Why don’t we start by getting you out of these clothes huh?”


	4. Red Hot Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying so hard to make all of my titles feature the word 'red'. But like it so difficult to have the title correlate to whats happening and feature the word red.

  
  


If  Keith ever found a reason to wake the hell up and fight back, this would be it. He was just letting this guy do whatever the hell he wanted! Come on Keith, you know better than that! Fight him! Keith didn't put up much of a fight, but he at least was starting to fight. He wiggled around, as much as he could with his arms chained and screamed as loud as he could. _ This alpha was nice and had a nice scent, but Keith couldn't just sit around and be okay with all of this! Even if he was cute! _

 

“Now you want to act up?  You were certainly okay with me playing with you a few moments ago little one, now all of a sudden you want to be bad?” Lotor said, his voice as if he was doing nothing more than scolding a misbehaving child. “I just want to see you, is that so bad? See your skin and your pretty little figure.” Lotor cooed, not moving his hands from on Keith’s pants.  “I was going to make this so much fun too. I was going to get these off you so you could get dressed in pretty clothes. I could touch you all you’d like, I’m sure you’d love to get some attention.” He moved his hands to grip Keith’s ass tightly in his hand, forcing a yelp out of Keith. 

 

_ Oh no.. god no, please stop this. _

 

He continued to scream and fight back, knowing eventually Lotor would probably just give up. He’d leave Keith alone again in the peace and quiet. But for right now he was having to deal with this, deal with the fact he was being uncomfortably molested and treated like a child. 

 

“Stop.. please” he whined against the gag. But it wasn't like it was really helping him there anyway. 

 

“You know I can’t understand you, baby, the gag in your mouth makes it hard to understand what you're saying,” Lotor said, forcing Keith to roll his eyes. No shit he couldn’t understand him! “Why don't we get this gag off you? Then I can hear your pretty voice. Just be nice little one, I don't want to hear any nasty words out of your mouth.” Nasty words? Who was this guy? Why was he acting like Keith was some sort of damn child? It was freaking Keith out more than he should have. 

 

Lotor moved in close again, slowly undoing the tied fabric behind Keith’s head. Letting the gag fall to the floor between them. “There you go, now, what were you saying to me?” 

 

“Fuck you” was all Keith muttered. His jaw hurt, this dude was even more of a dick then Keith already thought. I mean c'mon! Seriously? “Now now, is that any way to talk to me? After I’ve done two favors for you with nothing in return so far?” 

 

_ Favors? Seriously? This dude couldn’t be serious right now. _

 

“I don’t owe you shit, you’re the one who kidnapped me in the first place.” He wasn't lying, he wasn't exactly here because he wanted to be. He was being held and touched against his will. “I know, I know why you're here. But I’d watch your mouth if I were you, I don't want to have to sew your pretty mouth shut now do I? I think your voice is adorable.” 

 

_ Adorable? What the fuck was this dude on? _

 

“Come near me with any sort of needle and I’ll rip your throat out I promise you.”  He barked back. “I’d love to see you even try to get close to me. Your hands seem to be tied up at the moment. But it would be cute to watch you even try to break your chains.” Lotor joked though Keith sure as hell wasn't going to be laughing. “Now why don't you sit back and let me undress you? Let me see you after I let you see and talk. It’s only fair right?”

 

He crouched down in front of Keith, knowing Keith really couldn't do much to hurt him. After all his ankles were still tied together. He couldn’t kick him or punch him, all he could do was just yell at him. “Dolls are so prim and proper, they don't yell and scream and make a fuss. They sit and look pretty, they don't argue back, they listen.” As if Keith cared about being a ‘proper doll’ whatever the hell that all meant. At this point, Lotor was probably just talking to hear his own voice.  “Listen asshole, I’m not looking to listen to you, I’m really not in the mood. I’m not in the mood to be ‘the perfect doll’ or whatever you're rambling on about. I’m not an inanimate object, I’m a person. I’m bound to fight back and swear, especially when I’m stuck with a creep like you.”

 

Lotor seemingly went quiet when Keith said that. Which arguably was much more terrifying than it should have been. Keith was slowly regretting each word he said as if they would be his last. “You know, the more I look at your clothes, the more I want them gone,” Lotor said clear as day. He reached back, grabbing something from his back pocket. At first, Keith thought it was a knife, before seeing the metal shine in the bright spotlight. They were heavy metal tailoring scissors, which easily could have cut through anything Keith was wearing. 

 

“Don't!” Keith screamed before watching as Lotor moved the scissors to his pant leg. 

 

The sound that followed was almost deafening it was so clear, and anyone could tell exactly what he was doing. 

 

**Snip, snip, snip.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, kill me


	5. Red Lace

"Stop.. please stop..." Keith said, doing his best not to cry right now. This.. this was awful, his absolute worse nightmare. why did it have to be him? Of all people why did he have to be the one suffering through this? "Just leave me alone, I don't want this, just let me go." He knew he wouldn't though, surely Lotor wouldn't dare let him go home  like this, especially with what he's done. It was more of a dream for Keith really. Even if that dream was absolutely delusional now.   
  
"What's that? I can’t hear you, you're mumbling baby." Lotor said, completely lying. He could hear Keith just fine, he was just blissfully ignoring him at this point. He didn't care what Keith wanted, he only cared about his own wants now, and what he wanted was Keith and his body. He was selfish, yes, but again he just didn't care.   
  
Keith's head turned to the side, not wanting to look down at Lotor anymore. He couldn't stand it, the fucking creep is getting on his damn nerves, first, he was touching him, now he was completely removing his clothes through force. “Just leave me, alone dude, I don't want you touching me. It's nasty and disgusting what you're doing, you’re a fucking monster you know that?” Keith said bluntly, still refusing to look at him. He could tell Lotor had completely cut up one of his pant legs and had now moved onto the other, revealing a little bit of his underwear.

 

Damnit... He was wearing cute underwear too. This asshole didn't deserve to see it, he didn't deserve to see him.

Keith immediately noticing the cool air hitting his lower half, signifying Lotor had gotten exactly what he wanted. Partially at least, he still didn't get his shirt off, just the pants so far.

 

“See, was that so hard? All you had to do was stay still, and nothing bad would happen!” Lotor said slowly returning the scissors to his back pocket. He felt Lotor’s hands on his hips, his claws barely grazing his skin. “You look gorgeous, if i didn't know any better I would say you wore these adorable little panties for me.” Lotor cooed, noticing Keith’s bright red lace underwear. Yes, he wore them for a special occasion, but that sure as hell wasn't for meeting Lotor. He was hoping to meet a cute guy at the bar tonight, though that didn't happen. Nothing went like how he hoped tonight of course. Why would it? He never had any good luck. “Stop touching me, are you really that desperate to have someone love you?” Keith asked it sounded like a genuine question here.

 

Lotor didn't say anything, but he did deliver a hard slap to Keith’s ass. Leaving a red hand mark across the pale skin. Earning a slight whimper from Keith.. Dammit that hurt!”You don't get to demand anything baby doll, be grateful I’m just giving you a little spanking.” Lotor dropped his hands from Keith’s hips. Stepping back to look at Keith, admire every little bit of him. He looked perfect… everything about him was perfect. “It’s a shame I can't just have my way and play with you, you look so cute!” Lotor said in a more than cheerful tone. “Your body is perfect, now I just want to see all of it.” He hooked his thumbs under the straps of Keith’s panties, slowly pulling them down.

 

“Please for the love of god, stop!” Keith didn't want to be exposed completely to this man. “Now now, what did I say about commanding me?” Lotor said pulling the underwear off and letting it fall to the ground around Keith’s feet. “You’ll learn to listen, you’ll learn to find pleasure in everything I do to you, you’ll like me touching you, spanking you, playing with you. You’ll learn to love it, I’m sure you can be taught. All good little boys can be taught, and don't you want to be a good boy for me?”

 

_Of course not, why the hell would he want to be?_

 

“No, I don't want to be a good boy for you, I just want to go home! I want you to leave me the hell alone!” He felt like he was going to throw up.

 

Lotor looked at Keith, walking around him to admire him at every angle. “You’re not very impressive size wise, but you ass is so perky and cute, I can ignore how small you are. Besides, I’ll be the one fucking you, not the other way around.” Lotor said, not thinking anything of what he just said, or mentioning that he wanted to fuck Keith. His hand grabbed on Keith’s ass, squeezing it firmly in his hands. “See, you’re getting used to me, you're not even fighting back!” Keith just wanted to cry, he was so tired and he just couldn’t fight anymore. He was so sleepy and exhausted, he was just about ready to give up. At least Lotor would be gentle with him.. Right?

 

“I just want to fuck you right now, is that so wrong?” Lotor admitted out loud, forcing a choked sob out of Keith's mouth.

 

_No.. god please no…_

 

“I’ll wear a condom, and I’ll be gentle, but how can I ignore a beautiful omega out in front of me? I bet you want me to fuck you so you can smell my scent again. I know you love it.. you love smelling it.” He said cheerfully...

 

_Was he that obvious? Especially to a complete stranger that he had never met before._

Lotor just smiled looking at Keith, who admittedly was beyond himself. He was sobbing, even though he swore to himself hw wouldn't let Lotor get to him. he didnt like this... He just wanted Lotor to get the hell away from him. He didnt want anyone to see him cry like this! 

Hes never wanted to die as much as he did in this moment 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i have a daddy kink? Also because of the new clip i wanna give Keith a binkie
> 
> Yes I edited this. I didnt like how I ended it.


	6. Red Pillows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you dont like non con or rape, please dont read this chapter or the next. then again, if you didnt like it how did you read up to this far? Man, I'm so sorry Keith, i think i need to like write some happy fluff and make it up to him.

“Please just leave me alone. I don’t want to play like this, you’re disgusting.” Keith breaths out. Looking up to Lotor, didn't this man care about him at all? Didn’t he give a shit about human decency? Or the value of human life at all? He knew he couldn’t be human, the purple skin gave him away so what the hell was he? Some kind of alien? 

“If you don't move, you’ll like it more you know.” Lotor smiles, slowly moving up behind him, his hands roaming about Keith’s body. He could feel Lotor’s bulge up against his ass and he didn't like it. This sicko was getting off to this, wasn't he? He was enjoying all of it. 

“If you’re going to fight me I’ll just put you to sleep so you cooperate. Now, would you rather be awake? Or asleep?” Lotor asked as if Keith really had a damn choice in this matter after all. 

_ Dead, was dead an option?  _

“Awake... I want to be awake” Keith said, his voice was cold, he sounded defeated. Void of any fighting spirit he once had. “Good, now I don’t want you to fight me little one,” Lotor said, reaching up and disconnecting the chain holding Keith’s handcuffs to the ceiling. 

 

Keith had to admit, it felt good to have his hands not hoisted above him. Like he could relax them at least. That was the only real bright side of any of this. The fact that Keith could at least relax his arms after that. 

 

He felt an arm wrap around his chest, the other moving under his butt, lifting Keith up in the air, pinning him against Lotor’s chest. He still couldn’t move his legs, so there was no chance he was going to be able to walk anywhere.  “I made this room just for you, normally I keep the ones I kidnap in my workroom, but I wanted to play with you first.” 

 

_ Great, he was fucking special apparently. _

 

Lotor laid Keith down on the bed, which was unnerving on its own accord. It looked almost too perfect, like some kind of fucking doll bed. It was white, matching the rest of the room. The pillows were red and frilly, like something you’d see on display in a home showcase. It didn't look real. “There we go, it should be more comfortable for you now,” Lotor said, slowly moving to sit on the edge of the bed, right at Keith’s side. “No, not really. My ankles and wrists are still bound, and I have some damn creep touching me. How am I supposed to be comfortable?” Keith asked pointedly, looking up at the other. Even if the bed was comfy... That didn't take away how terrifying the situation was for him. 

 

“I’ll make sure you feel good though, You’ll enjoy yourself after a while. You’ll learn to like me.” He said with a smile, before turning towards Keith, “Now lay on your stomach.” He commanded, which Keith, of course, did not do. “I said.. Lay. on. Your. stomach.” he commanded, rolling Keith over so he was laying down, his hands above his head again. “You’re a bad little one,” Lotor said pointedly, delivering a hard slap to Keith’s ass, forcing a yelp from Keith. 

 

“Stay there while I stretch you,” He said before reaching down, pulling out a small drawer that was under the bed frame. 

 

_ Jesus Christ this really was a Doll’s bed.  _

 

Lotor pulled out a bottle of lube and shut the drawer. Slowly popping the cap open and pouring a little bit on his hand, forcing his claws to fall back into his fingers, leaving himself with normal nails so he didn't tear up Keith’s ass. 

 

Keith could feel Lotor’s fingers against his asshole, forcing him to tighten up and flinch. Stop, how could he relax like this? “Baby, please.” Lotor pleaded, putting his hand on Keith’s hip. Okay... Keith could do this. He didn't have to like it, but for his own well being, he could relax… right? 

 

Keith laid himself back down, letting out a breath in an attempt to relax, which worked... Somewhat. “That's my good boy” Lotor cooed before spreading Keith’s ass cheeks apart. Slowly working in one of his lubed fingers. Keith wasn’t proud of the fact that he moaned. After months of having no one, someone was giving him something. Even if it was against his will. “See, you’re learning.” 

 

Keith was about to sob, he hated himself now. Why did he do that! This didn’t feel good! None of this felt good damnit!

“No.. Stop,”  Keith said, before biting his lip. Not wanting to make any noises that Lotor could confuse with pleasure. “Really? Because you seem to want more.” He said slowly working in a second finger. Scissoring and stretching Keith open for him. 

 

Maybe if he just laid there and did nothing eventually Lotor would just give up. But he doubted he would. “You’re opening up so nicely,” Lotor said, forcing Keith to get a foul taste in his mouth. His body was reacting like that because it had to, not because he wanted it to. 

 

Eventually, Lotor moved a third finger in, stretching Keith open wider and wider. Keith already knew he had to have been big. But did he really need to be stretched this much?

 

“There we go, you should be ready for me,” Lotor said, slowly pulling his finger’s out of Keith. If it weren’t for the current situation he would have moaned and mewled. But this wasn’t what he would call a normal or romantic setting. 

 

“Good boy, you’re not even fighting me,” Lotor said, slowly standing up and unzipping his pants. Tossing them off to the side, before sliding off his boxers, discarding his boxers too. “I don't have a choice” Keith muttered, not daring to look over at Lotor. “Either way, you’re starting to accept it aren’t you?” he grabbed the bottle of lube from earlier and poured some onto his hand, spreading and coating his dick with it so he could slip into Keith comfortably and easily. He moved back onto the bed, his legs straddling Keith on both sides. His hand slowly raised on the small of Keith’s back. The head of Lotor’s cock pressing up against Keith’s asshole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally googled 'doll bed' and tried to describe the first bed I saw there. Lotor has some good taste, also he knows Keith likes the color red, maybe he's been stalking him?


	7. Red Cheeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEITH I AM SO SO SORRY FOR DOING THIS TO YOU.
> 
> Major non con/rape in this chapter,

Keith let out a choked sob, trying not to think about his current situation, or the fact that Lotor’s dick was pressing up against him. He just.. He needed to relax, pretend that this was someone else.. That this situation was much different than the one he was currently facing. That he was at home, relaxing and making love with someone he actually cared about. 

 

_ Someone he actually cared about..  _

 

“Relax baby, this will feel good I promise. Once you start producing slick it will be much more comfortable for you I promise” Lotor said, slowly pressing into Keith with a low groan. His regular nails Gripping Keith’s hips so hard he was leaving marks into the skin.

 

The strangled sounding moan that came from Keith’s mouth was one he wasn't proud of. Both because of his current situation, and because it didn't sound normal. 

 

“Take it out, please take it out” Keith mumbled, his voice was shaky as he tried to talk. “You’re too big, it hurts” Keith said, knowing that Lotor probably didn't care. His dick was big, and it strangely felt painful, but also… nice. Though it was more likely that Keith had been wanting something after months of nothing. His omega side just wanted to be bred and knotted, by who though it didn't care. 

 

“You’ll learn to get used to it, you’ll learn to like it too. You’ll start getting used to the size, and be able to take my knot much easier.” Lotor said, almost unconcerned by the fact that Keith was in pain. 

 

His knot… Keith completely forgot about his knot. Oh god, Lotor was going to want him to take it this time wouldn’t he? Keith wasn't ready for this, Keith wasn’t ready for any of this. 

 

Then he felt a sharp pain across his ass cheek, forcing Keith to yelp in pain. 

 

_ What the hell dude! _

 

“I asked you a question, I expect an answer,” Lotor says in a stern voice. As if he was now commanding Keith to do things, like he expected something out of him. “Stick your question up your ass.” Keith mutters before being delivered another hard slap across his ass. 

 

“Stop!” Keith yelled out, feeling a prolonged sting from the slap. “Is that how you’re supposed to speak to me?” Lotor asks rhetorically. “I’m supposed to care?” Keith said, earning another slap. His ass at this point was bright red, and it stung… bad. “I’m sorry! Just please stop!” Keith said, slowly losing the confidence he had just mustered up. 

 

“Good boy” Lotor says with a smile. 

 

He slowly moved, thrusting out of Keith gently before thrusting back in. Trying to start a pattern or get some kind of rhythm. The hard part was working around Keith’s lack of slick. Which would have made moving a whole lot easier. But Keith had too much pride to allow himself to enjoy any of this. Or even let his body get turned on in the slightest bit.    
  


Seems like Lotor was going to have to get creative. 

 

Slowly the room around them started filling with his scent. As Lotor worked to try and get Keith to produce some type of slick. If Keith wouldn’t willingly do it, then Lotor was just going to force his body to do it. Whether Keith wanted it or not though, he didn't care.

 

Keith relaxed more under Lotor, taking in the warm and comforting scent of lavender. It was so nice.. Why couldn’t lotor have been as nice as his scent?

 

The worst part was, Lotor would have been the type of guy Keith could have fallen for. 

 

He was attractive no doubt, and he was strong and commanding. Something Keith was really starting to like in a partner. Plus his scent.. It was amazing really. Keith could have fallen for him just based on his scent alone. 

 

His scent and Keith’s sudden daydreaming was working in Lotor’s favor, slowly his body was starting to produce slick. Giving Lotor better access so he could thrust into Keith much easier. Which to Lotor was a saving grace really, making his job a lot easier. 

 

Keith didn't enjoy the fact that he was producing slick, or the fact that he was actually moaning.. He didn't want this, but his body was allowing it to happen. His mind was just as bad, clouded by Lotor’s smell and kind words. 

 

“See? You’re being so good now, you’re starting to actually like it too!” Lotor announced, quite pleased with himself. 

 

_ Starting to like it? No. Starting to be manipulated and forced TO like it? Yes. Keith didn't like this, he didn't like any of this.  _

 

“Is baby boy ready to take my knot? Be bred like the little omega he wants to be?” Lotor cooed, continuing his baby talk from earlier. 

 

_ His knot? No. Nonononono. This was bad, very bad.  _

 

“Please don't try to shove your knot inside of me. I can’t take it, I’m too tight!” he argued, it wasn't completely a lie, but he was mostly stretched because of Lotor fucking him. Not because he was well adjusted. “Plus I dont have my birth control, I don’t want to be bred. I’m not ready to have babies…” He felt like he could cry, he didn't want this. Above all else he didn't want to have children with the man who just raped him.

 

“I’ll make you take some, so I can keep breeding you without worries” Lotor explained. 

 

_ So he could keep doing this... This was going to be a common occurrence. Wasn’t it? This was his life now.  _

 

Lotor growled lowly before pulling out of Keith, tightening his grip on Keith’s hips more. He quickly thrust back in, slamming his knot into Keith.


	8. Red Jacket

 

Keith let out a shrieking scream of pain when he felt the knot slip inside of him. It should have felt good, it should have felt nice to his omega side. But it didn't, it was painful. It didn't fit, just like he said it wouldn’t. He knew it... He knew it wouldn’t fit, but he wouldn’t listen.. Why didn't he listen.?

 

“Calm down baby, you did it, you took it just like you were supposed to.” Lotor cooed, rubbing small circles into Keith’s hips in an attempt to calm him down. 

 

_ Why was he trying to be supportive now? Why is he trying to be nice now?  _

 

“Stop it, stop touching me, I just want you to leave me alone,” He said, choking back sobs as he laid down on the bed completely, burying his face in his pillows. Maybe he could suffocate himself with them if he tried hard enough, but he doubted Lotor would let him try it long enough. “I want you to calm down, I don’t want you to cry over this. Your eyes are so pretty and I hate to see tears in them” He said, clearly not stopping anytime soon. At this point, Keith didn't know if Lotor just didn't care in the slightest, or if he was just enjoying himself too much. Maybe it was both... Maybe Lotor was just sick. 

 

“Just take it out, please, whenever you can. I don’t want it, and it hurts.” Keith whined uncomfortably. Lotor still straddling him, waiting for his knot to die down. “I will, but I want you to wear a plug so you’ll be ready for me next time.” 

 

_ Great, just great, this was all just fucking fantastic. _

 

“Do I even have a choice? I’m sure you don’t give a shit about what I want at this point.” Keith sighed, not wanting to move his head, he didn't even want to look at him now. Normally Keith was happy to be knotted, but now… now he just wanted it over with. He wanted the stupid knot gone, along with the person it was attached to. 

 

“It will be easier if you just cooperate, let me do what I want. Maybe you’ll enjoy it eventually, maybe you’ll start getting used to it.” Lotor said, absolutely way too hopeful for the situation. “I’m a human, I’m never going to cooperate with you. You’ll have to drug me or something if you ever want me to listen to you.” Keith said, not thinking Lotor would take any ideas from the situation. 

 

“That could be arranged,” Lotor said with a smile.

 

_ Jesus, did this guy have any kind of moral compass? Or was he some damn robot? _

 

“Just let me go, I’m not the guy you’re looking for. I don’t know why you decided I’m the one you want, but please.. I’m not the person you want, you’re just going to get tired of me.” Keith admitted, and it was the truth. Most people just got sick of him real quick, no one ever stayed around for very long. His family didn't, none of his boyfriends ever did, so eventually, Lotor would probably get sick too. So what happens then? Keith was stuck here, Lotor couldn’t just leave him like everyone else. 

 

“I know you are though Keith,” Lotor explained with a smile. “I watched you for months now, I wanted to make sure you were the right one. I saw you one night when you were bartending, and I thought you were gorgeous. I knew the minute I saw you that you would look perfect as one of my dolls. One of the most perfect ones I’ve made, better than any of the others.” 

 

_ He what...   _

 

“I followed you home that night and watched you through one of your windows. That’s why things are so perfect for you. This bed is made up for you, the thread I left was tailored to you, everything has been made for you. Haven’t you noticed? Everything, its all red. Like your little red jacket, you wear all the time.” He said, running his fingers through Keith’s hair, no longer trying to calm him down. He knew Keith wasn’t affected anymore, he was now focused on the bits of information he was giving him. Trying to process everything he was just told.

 

“My jacket..”He muttered quietly. It was his dad’s old jacket, he was given it after his dad died, along with most of his dad’s clothes. But Lotor couldn’t have known that he couldn’t have known any of that. “Please tell me you still have it, you didn't throw it out or anything… right?” he asked a little too hopeful. He probably did, this fucker probably just threw it out. 

 

But Lotor ignored his question and continued on, talking and talking to no end. 

 

“You know, that one guy you brought home with you that one night was cute, I’m sure he would love to see you after I’m done with you.” He said, continuing to prove to Keith he wasn’t lying, he really had watched him for months. “Maybe I should bring him here, that could be fun right?”

 

“No, don’t touch him, or I swear by whatever you believe in I will personally find a way to kill you myself,” Keith said, getting slightly heated over Lotor continuing to talk about what he wanted to do. All of this, all of this was just fucking him up. Was this Lotor’s way of getting into his head? Was he falling for this? Was he letting Lotor get to him?

 

“I’m sure you’d love to, but maybe, maybe I’ll have to pay him a little visit. Teach you a lesson about not listening to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm, stalker Lotor? yes. Also getting that good past Sheith in there. Also y'all noticing the trend now? My chapters all having 'red' in the title meant something. I wasnt just being clever XD


	9. A deal with the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get your holy water ready

 

Keith was at his breaking point, he had Lotor’s knot shoved and stuck in his ass, and now he was talking about Shiro. Keith hated him, more than he’s ever hated anyone; which was saying something. 

 

“Just leave him alone, you don’t need to get him involved. I’m the one you want, I’m the one you chose to kidnap. You don’t want him, you just want to hurt me.” Keith knew that’s why Lotor mentioned it, he didn't want Shiro at all. He just wanted Keith to break, finally submit to him like he wanted. 

 

And it was working. 

 

Keith was finally breaking right in front of him, like putty in Lotor’s hands. “I’ll do whatever you want, just leave him alone. Stop this nonsense and just let anyone else you have go.” Keith was serious, at least as serious and confident as he could be in a situation like this. “I’ll be perfect; I won’t argue with you, I won’t fight you, I’ll be perfect for you. Isn't that what you want? Don’t you want me to love and follow you?” Keith knew what Lotor wanted, just like Lotor knew how to get to him. It wasn’t hard to figure out, as much as he didn't want to listen to Lotor, he did. He knew Lotor’s plans for him, and he could use that to his advantage.    
  


He just needed to outsmart him. 

 

He couldn’t see Lotor, as he was stuck with his face in the pillow while waiting for Lotor’s knot to go down. He couldn’t gauge what Lotor was thinking, and the resounding silence after he spoke wasn’t helping him either. 

 

“I’ll do anything, just let them all go, and leave Shiro alone.” He still couldn’t believe himself, he was trying to make a deal with this... With this monster. He was really making a deal with the devil here.  

 

A deal he would live to regret. 

 

“You make an interesting plea Kitten,” Lotor says, resting his hands on Keith’s hips. Keith rolled his eyes at the pet name, but he knew he would have to live with it. That and more, whatever Lotor wanted. “If you start behaving more than I’ll let them all go, I won’t touch anyone else besides you.” He agreed, knowing Keith would surely be relieved by his acceptance. “But I want to see you holding your end of the deal first before I hold mine.”

 

“Its a deal,” Keith said quietly, still baffled at what he was doing. He was throwing his life away for a guy he had a one night stand with, and some random strangers. But in Keith’s mind, it all made sense, it made him feel like some kind of hero. He was sacrificing himself so everyone else could be free and happy, in the end only he would have to suffer. 

 

“What are the rules?” Keith asked, still looking at the pillows, rather than Lotor. “Excuse me?” Lotor asked, which Keith felt like he was just playing dumb at this point. Surely he couldn’t have been that stupid. Right?  “You know, what do you expect out of me? Surely you have to have rules for me to follow.” Keith said, knowing Lotor expected probably a lot from him. Lotor wouldn’t just let him do whatever he wanted. There was absolutely no way. 

 

“Ah yes, I’m so glad you asked, you seem eager to want to start babydoll,” Lotor said, his voice was quite pleased, especially with Keith’s submission to him. But ‘eager’ wasn’t the word Keith would use to describe the situation. He wasn’t eager to please this monster. “I  just want to make you happy” His voice was fakely sweet, but he felt disgusted by just hearing him say it. This was his life now…

 

“First rule, I want you to refer to me now as Master, or sir,” Lotor said, his tone completely serious. 

 

That’s how Keith knew he wasn’t joking. Lotor was way too serious, plus he wouldn’t joke about this; Keith knew better than that. “Yes… yes sir,” he muttered out, not liking the way it sounded to him. This whole situation was unpleasant, but this was by far becoming worse and worse. 

 

“Good, now rule number two; you must listen to everything to every little thing I say, If I ask you a question, you answer. If I tell you to sit still, you do, simple enough right?” Lotor said. Admittedly he was a little too calm for Keith’s liking. Like none of this even phased him remotely. 

 

“Yes sir,” Keith said, growing slightly used to using the saying.  Though he was still extremely unhappy about being forced to use it. It was.. Unnerving, to say the least. 

 

Lotor hummed, pleased with Keith's immediate response with the rule. "You're learning, that's a good boy" Lotor cooed. Forcing Keith to grimace slightly, he didn't like that Lotor was basically treating him like a damn dog. 

 

"Third rule, I want you to be wearing a plug at all times. So you're stretched, and comfortable." That rule was one of the only rules Keith had expected. He had no doubt Lotor would enact some kind of bullshit rule like that, just to torture him more. 

 

"Is that it?" Keith asked, knowing Lotor would probably just keep adding more and more bullshit rules to his list.

 

"Two more baby." Lotor said, his knot finally dying down from inside of Keith

 

_ thank god... _

 

"Fourth rule, I want you always to be wearing a cute outfit. Whether I put you in one or not. If I don't, I want you to walk over to that little closet and dress yourself." Lotor said, pointing his finger to a small door in the room. Guess Keith was right, that was a closet. "You have dresses in my size?" He asked cautiously. "Of course, I stole some of your clothes while you were at work, so I could tailor your dresses," Lotor explained.

 

_ Of course, he did that, why wouldn't he? _

 

"What's the last rule?" Keith said anxiously.

 

Lotor pulled out of Keith, the ridges of his cock forcing Keith to feel it as he pulled out. He went to the drawer under the bed where he had previously grabbed the lube, and dug for a second. Before pulling out a pink clear plug. It was rather.. large in size. Almost the size of Lotor's cock really. 

 

_ great, perfect.  _

 

Lotor coated the plug in lube, and got back on the bed behind Keith, rubbing his hand's over Keith's ass. 

 

"The final rule is that I want to be thanked when I do anything for you or to you," Lotor said, spreading his cheeks and slowly slipping the plug into Keith's asshole. 

 

"ah.. ah.. fuck" Keith muttered, feeling something big entering him again. He was too sensitive now, he was overstimulated. 

 

"What was that baby? I didn't hear what you said."  Lotor said continuing to push the plug in, till the base was right outside of Keith's hole. 

 

"Thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write some fluffy ddlg keitor now. I feel like i need it.


	10. Red Knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not uploading! I was on vacation down south so I wasn't able to work on anything! but I'm back baby!

Keith felt the plug go completely inside him, forcing him to let out a choked sob. God.. he hated this feeling. Of course, his omega side was livid, he got an alpha’s knot! But this wasn’t what he wanted... He didn't want to be here anymore, and now? Now he had to pray his birth control implant would save him since clearly, Lotor wasn’t washing the cum out of him any time soon. 

 

“There we go baby doll,” Lotor said, gently rubbing Keith’s ass cheeks and inner thighs, massaging the somewhat tense muscles. “Why don’t you lay down now? I’ll clean up the bed later, but you deserve a reward.” Lotor cooed, making Keith feel even more violated. 

 

_ Was he not going to even bat an eye about this? Did he just not give a damn about Keith? Why pretend to love someone if you can't treat them properly? _

 

Then again in Lotor's fucked up mind he probably thought he was treating Keith properly. That's was what Keith found to be the most fucked up part. He thought he was doing good.. didn’t he?

 

Keith practically collapsed onto the bed as soon as he could. He was exhausted and Lotor sitting right behind him definitely wasn’t bothering him anymore. what the hell else could Lotor do to him at this point? Nothing would be worse than what he's already been through. he's seen hell now, and now the real thing didn’t look that bad to him. Lotor made Hell look pleasant, Something that shouldn’t have been possible. 

 

"There we go baby.. now, why don’t you take a nap? When you wake up we'll get you dressed and then have a little fun.” Lotor said excitedly, making Keith choke back bile. He just... He just wanted to go home! He didn’t want to be here anymore, tied up and meant as some fuck toy for a psychopath. 

 

_ Fun?? what kind of fun could Lotor have in mind? Especially considering he thought forcefully knotting him was 'fun'; which by no means was it fun.  _

 

Clearly, Keith wasn’t going to be getting out of this or to relax for a while.. possibly forever? No. He would rather die than let this go on forever.  Keith laid down and curled up on his side, the plug moving inside of him, making him feel.. weird. He didn't like it very much, it just felt strange. He wanted it out! he wanted it out immediately. But Lotorwouldn'tt... Lotor wouldn't take it out even if it made him uncomfortable. Lotor didnt care, Lotor didnt care at all about his feelings or pleasure. 

 

"There we go," Lotor said, running his hand over the side of Keith's leg. "I'll leave you alone so you can sleep baby," Lotor said, gently patting his leg before standing up. Keith watched him get up, watched him walk over to the closet before disappearing from the room.

 

_ what the...  _

 

Was the door INSIDE of the closet? That would make sense.. but how did he not notice Lotor come in earlier?

 

Slowly Keith sat up, his head being fuzzy it was pounding.. god! He wanted to sleep.. but he needed to get out of here. He didn't want to live in this sicko fantasy anymore. He needed to get out and get home. Maybe he could stay with a friend after he goes to the police? That way he's not alone. After this, he never wanted to be alone again, or walk anywhere alone again. He was scared now... 

 

"c'mon Keith.. you can do it, you've felt worse," He said, his feet swinging over the side. He tried to stand, but couldn't. His legs felt like jello, just about as bad as his head did. He couldn't stand... there was no way he would be able to stand properly. His legs were sore, the knot hurt him more than he could have ever imagined. 

 

But he needed to leave, he needed to leave now. 

 

Keith looked up through blurred vision and tear-filled eyes. He didn't want to do it, but he crawled. He crawled across the room towards the closet. The plug inside him hitting off his prostate continuously. He wanted it out, he wanted it out right now! He felt embarrassed that he was crawling like a child. Lotor was probably watching him, there were probably cameras somewhere in this room. Keith just didn't care at this moment. He didn't care about the fact that Lotor was watching him now.

Once he got in the closet he looked at the clothes or more specifically looked BEHIND the clothes. 

 

_ A door! there was a door! or at least the frame of one.  _

 

Yes! Yes! Yes! This was his chance! This was what he was waiting on. Slowly he jiggled the handle, hoping that maybe just maybe it would open.

 

But it didn’t budge, it didn’t budge at all. 

 

Of course! of course, he would just lock the door before he left! there had to have been some way to get out... maybe if he pried the door open? 

 

He'd have to act fast, surely Lotor was watching his try to break through the door. 

 

He put his fingertips on the edge of the door, trying desperately to dig between the door and the frame. 

 

_ cmon.. cmon.. _

 

He was losing it, his head was throbbing and he could barely even move at this point. He looked around, trying to find something to break through the door with. maybe he could use a hanger? yeah! he looked up at the dresses hanging above his head. Grabbing one of the skirts he tried to pull it down. Listening as the cloth dressed ripped some. C'mon.. don't rip!

 

Lotor was probably going to kill him if he ripped his dress. Considering Lotor handmade all of these. Then again, why should he care? what was he going to do, kill him? 

 

He continued to tug on the dress, listening as the dress ripped, the skirt falling onto his head and the hanger dropping onto the ground. 

 

_ Yes! Finally! _

 

Keith bent the wire hanger so it was in a straight line, it was thin, thin enough to be able to fit in the lock to pick it. He moved the wire around and around listening carefully for the sound of clicking. He was focused, to the point where the rest of the world had fallen out of focus around him. 

 

Then he heard it, two clicks that signified the door opening. He did it!

 

Keith grabbed the handle, letting it fall and the door open in front of him.

 

He crawled in cautiously making sure his approach was slow in case anything went wrong. 

 

He couldn't see anything around him. Where was he exactly? 

 

Then he heard a light flick, the room lighting up around him, a series of doors lined up on the sides of the wall, in the middle sat a large light and a long table. “Why aren't you asleep baby doll?”


	11. Red Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *writes title*
> 
> me, muttering under my breath,: "white lips, pale face, breathing in the snow flakes-"

Keith looked up in horror,  _ No! No!  _ He was so close to freedom damnit! Did this asshole really have a door that just leads to more doors?

 

Now that he thought about it.. It actually made sense that he would.  It made absolutely no sense, just like Lotor. He pounded his fist on the ground, internally screaming and cursing at him for being so stupid! Did he really think that was going to work? Now Lotor was just going to punish him.. Especially considering he had to rip a dress and pick the lock to get here. 

 

The dress... Lotor was going to kill him when he found out. 

 

“I- I uh” Keith stammered out, trying to think of a good enough excuse to not get himself punished. But there really wasn't a good excuse, he was doomed either way. 

 

“Did my little omega miss me?” Lotor asked with a keen smile. Slowly he walked over to Keith, who was practically frozen in place. Maybe... Maybe if he behaved he could break loose. One of these doors had to be an exit… right? Keith looked at him as Lotor squatted down in front of him, holding Keith’s chin in his hand. “I’ve never had a pretty omega before. I’ve only ever taken alphas... But I saw you and I felt compelled to. Your features are quite gorgeous you know. I have to say though, my favorite time I’ve ever seen you is when you’re at a club of some sort, and you dance to get everyone’s attention. It’s hard to keep eyes off you, but isn't that what you want?” Lotor asked, slowly letting go of his chin and standing back up. 

 

_ The club... Lotor really was watching him for that long? Did he follow him that far? Really... How long had Lotor been following him for? How long had he been watching him..? _

 

“I was at the bar with you most nights, I had hoped to get your attention. I thought maybe If I was lucky I could get you home with me, or I could come home with you. But you never really noticed me, so I had to jump the gun _. _ I got sick of waiting for you to finally notice me, Keith.” He sighed, moving back to the table. 

 

“Why.. why me?” Keith asked, his voice sounded completely gone. Lost somewhere between him crying, and him completely shocked. He looked down, his entire body shaking as he bit back tears. “I don’t get it..”

 

Why did it have to be him? He wasn’t special... He wasn’t anything perfect... Of all the omegas in the city, why him?

 

“You think so lowly of yourself baby doll, why is that?” Lotor asked, sitting himself up on the table, one leg hanging loosely over the other. “Why don’t you think you’re worthy of being admired? You’re quite beautiful Keith. From what I’ve gathered you have a nice personality, it compliments your amazing body” Lotor cooed. 

Keith looked up his face bright red. “I uh.. Thank you?” Keith said, unsure as to whether or not this was really something to thank Lotor over.  Was ‘being cute enough to be stalked and kidnapped’ really a compliment?

 

Keith was bad at flirting enough, so honestly? It could have been. 

 

“Come here baby doll, I wanna see you now that you’re up” Lotor knew Keith hadn’t really ever gone to sleep, he probably spent the most of his time trying to get the damn door open. 

 

Keith sighed, slowly trying to get himself up on his feet. 

 

“No-” Lotor said, stopping Keith dead in his tracks.  _ No what? _

 

“Crawl to me,” Lotor said with a pleased smile on his face. “I wanna see your pretty butt and your plug.” Lotor hopped off the table, standing only a few feet from Keith.

 

_ He can’t be serious- he cannot be- _

 

Oh but Keith knew he was, Lotor never joked. Keith looked up, and slowly he started crawling on his hands and knees. He already felt humiliated enough, so why not make it worse? He knew Lotor was watching him, and whether or not Lotor was enjoying this, Keith didn't really care. 

 

He made his way in front of Lotor’s feet, Lotor looking down at his with a more than pleased smile. “See, you’re already a natural, You’ve been the easiest doll I’ve had yet. Maybe if you keep up your end of the deal I won’t have to sew your pretty mouth shut.” Lotor leaned down and helped Keith up to his feet (more like picking him up). He sat Keith down on the edge of the table, forcing Keith to shiver as the cold metal hit his bare ass. Just another thing to add to hating here... “This is where I do most of my work and my training. Alphas are so hard to control... But they're fun to break.” his hand resting on Keith’s leg.

 

_ Wait..  what? What did Lotor mean by break?  _

 

“Everything becomes so much easier when they stop talking, they just give up and listen to me! I don’t like their silence though.. Hopefully, you act better baby doll. I won’t have the fun of breaking you down as I have with them. But you have such a pretty voice and face, if you listen I won’t have to do anything to you.” Lotor moved his finger, placing it on the edge of Keith’s lip, fiddling with the soft skin under it. “You can do that for me, right baby? You can behave like a good boy for me?”

 

Keith looked at him, trying to hold back the sarcastic ‘really?’ face he felt. Did he really have a choice here? What were his options? Say no and have his lips sewn shut? Be broken down? 

 

Yeah... no thanks.

 

“Yes.. yes sir..” He muttered out, not liking how it sounded to say out loud. 

 

“Good boy,” Lotor said, leaning in and capturing Keith's lips in a kiss. 

 

This time though? Keith didn't bother to try and fight back. He stopped himself from going rigid in Lotor’s hands, hoping that maybe he could just relax..

 

Maybe he could enjoy it here?

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who has left nice comments, and thank you for putting up with my very inconsistent upload schedule. Im sorry!!


	12. Red Glands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when youre running out of things to describe as red in your titles-

 

Keith sighed, doing his best to just go limp in Lotor’s arms, honestly, it was probably for the best that he did.

 

If Keith just played the part Lotor wanted him to play then maybe he could find a way to escape. He just had to.. he just had to be a good omega for Lotor. He had to listen to him and be a good boy. He needed to do as he was told... be ready for Lotor when Lotor wanted him. He could do that.. right? There had to be some part of him that enjoyed this, that would enjoy being used the way Lotor wanted. 

 

Maybe... Maybe he just had to find it. 

 

Hesitantly he kissed back, trying to show Lotor something. Lotor wasn't a bad kisser.. he really wasn't that bad. at least that would make things easier, though none of this was at all easy. Lotor broke the kiss, keeping his hand on Keith's cheek. Cradling his face as he smiled, looking into Keith's big beautiful eyes. "such a good little boy" Lotor cooed, running his hand through Keith's hair. 

 

_ Relax Keith... relax, don't panic.. he's not hurting you, he's just trying to be loving. Though what he was doing wasn't something Keith would call 'loving', not by any means really...  _

 

"sir.. please" he whispered, feeling as Lotor started moving downward, kissing all over his neck without a care in the world. Keith sighed as Lotor moved closer and closer to his scent gland. 

 

He wondered.. the other alphas that Lotor had here. Did he treat them like Lotor treated him? Did he force them to take his knot too? Did he kiss their scent glands over and over in an attempt to make them love him? Was he keeping them dressed up too? It was probably a lot harder for an alpha to sit back and enjoy this. At least Keith's body was made for this: his body was made to be knotted and used by an alpha. So how.. how did the alphas here take it? How many of them were there? Did Lotor kidnap them like he did Keith? 

 

He had so many questions.. all of which he knew Lotor wasn't going to answer, maybe not now.. or never. Lotor seemed like he would want to keep himself a completely secret to everyone, including Keith. 

 

"You're so cute" Lotor chuckled, continuing to suck on Keith's scent gland. "You're so sensitive too baby, You seem so eager for my touch" which wasn't technically a lie. Keith was sensitive... very very sensitive. Though he wasn't really 'eager for Lotor' by any means. His body was just reacting to being touch so intimately. Lotor spoke soft compliments to Keith, his hands roaming over Keith's chest and hips. "I'm so glad you woke up just to come to visit me, little one. Even though I'm going to have to punish you later for picking the lock. I was going to work on one of my alphas, but instead, my baby came to visit me! maybe someone was jealous.. maybe someone didn't like thinking I was touching someone else."

 

Keith made a motion like he was going to puke, knowing Lotor wasn't able to see it or get mad. He hated that Lotor talked like he Keith was actually in love with him. rather than Keith being forced to be here and love him. He certainly would spit in his face if he didn't fear being punished by Lotor. 

 

Lotor held him and nuzzled him close, the forced warmth and intimacy making Keith wanted to vomit already. Did Lotor just not understand personal space? or was he just ignoring it? Maybe both...

 

_ Why did Lotor think any of this was okay? what the fuck was wrong with him- _

 

"I should get you dressed before you go back to bed baby, Your skin is cold.."

 

It wasn't because of the lack of clothes.. and Keith knew it too. He was starting to feel like he was going into a drop... The stress was too much and this fucker wasn't helping him. He was the one hurting him the most really. 

 

Keith felt Lotor wrap his arms around him, pinning him up against his chest and holding him there. Slowly Lotor started walking back towards the door that Keith had come through originally. Forcing Keith to look back at the table and sighed, burying his head gently in Lotor's chest. 

 

He could enjoy this.. he had to find some possible way to enjoy this in the end. Maybe he just needed to relax? Lotor wasnt that bad looking, so maybe he could bank off that? So far Lotor hasn't hurt him.. besides the knotting experience.

 

Lotor walked back into the blank room, ducking under the clothes hanging up in the closet. He walked 

in and sat Keith on the bed again. Keith just looked up at him, watching as he walked back to the closet. 

 

_ wait... The dress! no no no- _

 

He closed his eyes hearing the sound of hangers moving around, then the sudden stop. 

 

_ Did he... did he find it? did he notice? _

 

"Kitten? what is this?" Lotor said, his voice sounding both mad and purely disappointed in Keith. 

 

_ No, no, no.  _

 

this wasnt going to end well.. especially not for Keith. 

 

"Care to explain why you ripped your pretty dress I made for you? this was hand made baby!" lotor said, screaming just slightly. 

 

Keith said nothing, he just stayed there, closing his eyes and praying he could be anywhere else than where he was right now. 

 

"I'm going to have to punish you, arent I? Just when I thought you were starting to be a good boy for me too."

 

Keith wanted to scream, he wanted to cry and curl up in a ball. 

 

But he didn't, he didn't move at all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh, punishment time.


	13. Red Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith learns that Lotor doesn't like hearing 'no'

 

Keith looked up at Lotor nervously, praying that he wouldn’t hurt him, that he wouldn’t. 

 

But he knew that even in his prayers Lotor wouldn’t just listen to him, he would do whatever he damn well pleased. Keith couldn’t stop him either, there was nothing Keith could even do at this point. He didn't want to do that though, he didn't want to sit back and just let it all happen to him. That’s not who he was, that’s not what he did. He was better than that, he knew better than that. 

 

Lotor sat down on the bed with a smile, though it was soft, it didn't sit well with Keith. He knew better than to think he was soft or inviting in the slightest. No.. he knew a lot better than that. He knew the darkness that hit behind that soft smile and inviting scent; the pain that came from letting Lotor in and letting him come close. 

  
He knew better, he knew so so much better. 

 

“Come, over my leg, since this is our first punishment I’ll go easy on you kitten,” Lotor said, gently patting his lap for Keith. 

 

Keith froze and looked at him, his body going rigid in front of Lotor.  “No-” He muttered out quickly without any form of hesitation or softness; he regretted saying that, but it felt right. 

 

“No? What do you mean no? Who’s in charge here? Who makes the rules?” Lotor said, his kindness wavering in his voice. Keith could tell he was mad, and Keith didn't happen to care. 

  
“No, I said no,” Keith said, slowly trying to get up off the bed. He needed away from Lotor, he needed somewhere to go. He was going to get hell for that, he was going to see hell for saying no. He wasn't allowed to say no in this situation, Lotor owned him... Of course not by Keith’s own consent, but by force. “You can’t- You can’t keep me here, Lotor..” He said, the name sounding breathless and wrong. 

 

Lotor reached up before he could move though, he grabbed Keith’s wrist tightly and yanked him down by his arm. Forcing a pained yelp to come out of Keith, Lotor was strong... He didn't like that. He didn't like how strong he was. He could easily hurt him in any way he wanted, he could easily break Keith. 

 

“What was that? Are you allowed to boss me around Kitten? I own you now, I wanted to be easy with you, give you time to rest after you took my knot, but you betray my kindness” Lotor growled out, forcing Keith to shiver and shuttered. Lotor was a terrifying alpha, he was strong and was a lot bigger than Keith. 

  
“I- 'm sorry..” Keith whimpered out, his omega side telling him to just relax and let his alpha do what he wanted, but his brain and his heart told him otherwise. This wasn't what he wanted! Lotor wasn’t what he wanted, he was no alpha...

“You’re going to be,” Lotor said, yanking Keith down and across his knees, ass up high into the air. “Such a bad little omega, you ripped your dress and then you try to fight me? That’s not a very good omega is it?” Lotor growled out, pinning Keith to his legs. 

 

Keith tried to squirm out, whimpering and whining as he stayed there. No!  He needed to get out... Lotor was going to hurt him and he knew it. “No… No Master” he muttered out, maybe Lotor would go easy on him if he just tried to answer how he would want him to. If he just listened to Lotor again. 

 

“Mhm, so why did you do it? You’re a good omega, aren’t you? You’re a good omega for me, aren’t you? Or are you just an omega slut looking to be pleased?” Lotor continued growling, his hand resting on Keith’s ass, claws digging into the soft skin. 

 

“I’m a good omega!” Keith blurted out, feeling Lotor’s claws pinching his skin. He didn't like it... He didn't like the feeling. “Please... Please be gentle.” Keith whined. 

 

“Gentle? You want me to be gentle? I think it's a little late for you to make a demand like that.” Lotor said, his hand rubbing Keith’s ass cheek, it was gentle, but he knew that wouldn’t last. That gentle and soft caress wasn’t going to last...

 

Keith sighed and braced himself, he knew he was just going to be in more pain and Lotor would make sure of that... Lotor would make sure he paid for it. 

Lotor raised his hand before slamming it back down onto Keith’s ass, the plug inside of Keith being forced further into him, rough and fast. “Fuck!” he yelled out in pain.  His prostate was abused earlier, and the rough treatment now didn't help. He felt tears slowly welling up in his eyes as he felt like he could cry... 

 

“One”

  
Keith was in pain, and he knew it was all his own fault too. He should have said nothing, he shouldn't have yelled and told him no... He could have just dealt with the soft pain and everything would be okay... But now was just, now was not the time for regret. He made a choice and now he had to live with it, he had to deal with it too. 

He felt the hand raise up off his ass, and prepared for another strike. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FEEL SO BAD WHENEVER I TORTURE KEITH GOOD LORD.


	14. Red Dress

Keith's head at this point was pounding, he was dazed and confused, and honestly.. he didn't know if he could take days more of this. Lotor was probably going to keep him for days.. weeks.. maybe months? Who knew.. Clearly, Lotor had taken an interest in him for some time, He told him he had been watching him for a while. Lotor liked him, for some reason.  Though Keith didn't know why he was just a normal omega.. nothing special or out of the ordinary. was there something he saw in him? something about his scent? Male omegas were rare, but they weren't that rare-

 

though he was pulled from thought feeling another painful jolt of the plug in him and another slap to his ass.

 

"Two," Lotor said, his voice bland and monotone, like the fact that Keith was blatantly in pain, wasn't even affecting him at this point. Was he really this heartless? did he really not care? He really was just a mad man.. huh? he didn't have any sort of apathy or even a heart.. did he?

 

"Please! stop!" Keith cried out. Keith wasn't one to beg or cry. He didn't like that, he didn't like feeling weak or useless. He held his own in a fight, even against alphas, but this was too much. He couldn't fight back here, he could save himself or do anything.

 

he was powerless, all of this was Lotor's domain, LOTOR called the shots here.

 

"C'mon little one, I'm almost done. I'm only giving you five instead of ten. can you not handle five? Perhaps we need to work on that-"

 

"No!" Keith yelled out almost immediately once Lotor suggested 'working' on his pain tolerance. "I mean.. no master... My pain tolerance is fine, I can handle it... I just don't like being punished Sir.." that was the truth or at least most of the truth. He did have a hell of a pain tolerance, but his pain tolerance also wasn't ready to handle a beating from mister 'big dick' over here.

 

"Maybe I'll have to put that high pain tolerance to the test then," He says with a smile on his face, forcing a small whimper out of Keith.

 

"yes.. yes sir.," he says quietly, preparing himself as he felt Lotor lift his hand up off his ass, before slamming it down again.

 

Keith didn't cry this time, he was getting adjusted to the plug ramming inside of him. He just closed his eyes and did his best to relax and go limp in Lotor's arms.

 

"you're learning, you're getting used to me, as you should be," Lotor said, quite pleased with himself.

 

The next two came and went like the first three, painful.. and rough. Keith had completely gone limp in Lotor's arms. His body shaking as he cried quietly. home.. he wanted to go home.

 

"See, was that so bad?" Lotor said, knowing he completely just put Keith through pure hell. Pure and utter painful hell...

 

"No.," Keith muttered quietly. NOW he just wanted to rest. He didn't care about finding an escape route again.. he really did just want to sleep at this point, he wanted to get dressed and go to sleep.

 

Lotor pulled him up and into his arms, resting Keith's chest against his own, and so Keith's head now rested on his shoulder. "Don't make me have to do that again baby, that hurt me just as bad as it hurt you."

 

_right... Totally..._

 

"Please... let me sleep.." He said quietly, letting Lotor move him however he damn well pleased at this point.

 

"Just relax baby, I'm done hurting you, now I just want to get you dressed and if you behave you can rest," Lotor said, slowly getting up off the bed, walking over to the closet with Keith still held in his arms. Did he just weigh nothing to Lotor? Did it just not matter?

"and if I'm bad..?" Keith asks, knowing that even the slightest slip up would make him 'bad' in Lotor's eyes, so his chance's really weren't all too great here...

 

"Then I'll punish you again, simple as that." So Keith just laid there... He laid there and just let Lotor carry him. This wasn't bad... a strong alpha carrying him was a bad thing, was it? Maybe if he focused on the good things he would like it.. he could like Lotor. Lotor was.. attractive? he had a nice scent...  He was protective for an alpha? Maybe he could teach himself to believe in Lotor? believe in him like a good alpha.

 

He felt Lotor shift through clothes, hearing hangers slide by, metal scraping off cold metal. Until he assumed Lotor found something he liked and pulled it off the rack. At this point, he was too tired to even lift his head up. There really was no point in it, what was he going to do, object to Lotor moving him?

 

But Lotor put him down... at least tried to. "stand up for me so I can get you dressed, you're being good so far, just listen to me."

 

Keith's legs were wobbly, and honestly, he didn't know if standing was even possible. He stood, and held tightly onto Lotor as the other threw the dress over his head and pulled it down, quickly zipping it up in the back and forcing Keith's arms into the sleeves.

 

The dress was bright red, with small white ruffles over the chest and shoulders, little and big red bows decorating the front of it. A large bow being front and center on his stomach, with small white bunny cut outs sewn into the pillowing skirt under the bow. It looked like the type of dress you'd see on a doll.. or a costume of some sort.

 

"am I... am I done.." Keith asked, not bothered by the odd dress on him. He was beyond care at this point really.

 

"Not yet," Lotor said, looking Keith up and down, admiring the dress on him, and how perfectly it fit Keith's curves and beautiful body. He had a pretty body for a male, but that was just to be expected from an omega.

 

not yet...

 

He wanted to rest damn it.

 

Lotor grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the closet they just walked out of. The door was still unlocked from Keith, so it slid open fairly easily. Lotor continued to drag him, before sitting him down at a large mirror and table. The table in front of Keith being decorated with.. makeup? Lipsticks, eyeshadows.. brushes...Lotor was putting makeup on him now?

He looked up at Lotor through tired and half-lidded eyes, he was confused... Lotor just looked at him and smiled, before reaching over and grabbing a small tube of lipstick. He uncapped the lipstick and twisted the bottom. The first thing Keith saw? red.. bright red like his dress.

 

"I think you were right, red really does look good on you baby. I watched you for long enough to know that"

 

// The dress:[Lolita dress](http://www.coololita.com/cotton-sleeveless-bow-red-with-white-dot-sweet-lolita-dress-p-2136.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as my stage combat teacher says "I'm a nonviolent good man at home, i have a girlfriend, a cat-" Thats me. like yall im a good man, i have a girlfriend (who may be reading this) and im a nice cat dad. I make stuffed animals for a living and have like 80,000 of them on my bed. I'M NICE I SWEAR


	15. Red Lipstick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new year, same old shit, im gonna try to update more! i swear!

Keith tried not to pay attention to Lotor when he spoke. God.. Lotor- it kept bothering him that Lotor watched him...

How long? how long had he watched him? How did Keith not notice either? Had it been days? weeks? months? It really bothered him knowing that someone watched him at all. That someone knew a lot about him.. more than anyone should know really... It bothered him, it bothered him a lot. He watched him have sex! that was just... wrong.. wrong and disturbing.

Keith sighed softly and slumped over on the stool he was sitting down on. He was exhausted, he just wanted to sleep.. he didn't want to sit here anymore... or be made to look like some sort of doll.. or Lotor was going for with this.

He just wanted to rest. Hadn't he been put through enough? hasn't he dealt with enough before this... He hated this, he hated being here and feeling weak and pathetic. This made him feel like how he knew he should have.. he didn't like feeling like a 'proper' omega. He liked carrying himself like an alpha, so this was beyond crushing for him.

The bed wasn't that great, of course.. but it was still better than sitting here and dealing with Lotor.

Anything would be better than having Lotor constantly on top of him, watching everything he does.

"mm.. pretty.." he muttered quietly, not giving much else besides that for an answer. Honestly, he was trying to just ignore Lotor at this point. After all of this was over he could rest...Lotor would probably let him sleep on his own, That's all Keith wanted, he just wanted to sleep in bed on his own.

"Baby please sit up," Lotor said, holding the lipstick in one hand as he ran his other his other hand through Keith's hair, unknotting it gently and trying to fix it. Keith's hair was an absolute mess. He would have to fix it later, perhaps he could braid it? put it up in some sort of ponytail? Either way, anything really would look good on Keith. He had such a beautiful omega body.. it was pretty and perfect.

"s-scan't," Keith said, his words slurring together as he practically starting collapsing onto the desk in front of him. He needed to sleep... he was exhausted. "too.. tired.. wanna sleep"

"C'mon, please Kitten?" Lotor said, snuggling himself into Keith's scent gland. Hoping that maybe if he did he would wake up to fight him or stop him from scenting him.

Except it did the exact opposite. It just made Keith relax more and fall asleep even quicker, Lotor might have been an awful person... but his scent was appealing. It was nice actually... Lotor wasn't a good alpha, but his scent was so soft and comforting... It smelled like lavender and vanilla. Two things that when mixed together created a perfect smell.

Soon enough his head fell completely forward. His head fell forward onto the desk, soft snores slowly slipping out of his mouth. The odd outfit didn't even bother him anymore.. it didn't bother him with that sort of thing... He just needed sleep, he didn't care where he was or what the other was doing, the sweet scent was calming enough to just put him to sleep almost immediately.

Lotor tried shaking him awake, but even that didn't really effect Keith, it sure as hell didn't wake him.

"Kitten, Kitten, Kitten, what am I to do with you?" Lotor said, not exactly mad that Keith had fallen asleep. Honestly? he had figured it would happen eventually. At some point, Keith was bound to fall asleep on him, whether it was sitting up or when Keith was being brought back to bed.

"come on, let's go to bed," Lotor said, putting the lipstick down and moving the stool a little. He picked Keith up easy, pressing his side against his chest. He laid Keith's head on his chest as he headed into one of the rooms. It wasn't the room he had just pulled Keith from, instead, it just led into a bedroom. A large master bedroom, Black painted walls with white curtains on the windows. It was a lot bigger than Keith's room, but just as plain in decorations.

Lotor walked in and gently put Keith down on the bed, laughing a little when Keith quickly snuggled his face into the pillows. "A good little omega.. someone likes my scent," he said, walking over to his dresser and pulling open one of the drawers, taking out a plain t-shirt. He stripped himself of his jeans and plain white button down. Leaving just his boxers on and throwing on the t-shirt. It was going to be new to have someone in his bed... New but not unwanted of course. He slipped into his bed right in front of Keith, Pulling the omega closer to him by wrapping his arm around his waist.

"rest easy.. tomorrow is a busy day," Lotor said, placing a gentle kiss on Keith's head.

It was strange... he was so soft, yet underneath this persona laid his darker personality. His truer side that he showed anyone close to him or near him. Perhaps indulging himself more often could soften him. But what was the use in that? he liked what he did, subconsciously and consciously. He liked his dolls, they made him happy,

yet..so did Keith.

Lotor didn't know why he let Keith come over to sleep with him. He's never let anyone near him or in his bed. Not even his 'dolls', they stayed in their separate rooms. They never really left those rooms, they stayed there, alone.

But he let Keith sleep with him. Perhaps he wasn't afraid with Keith fighting him or running away. Perhaps Keith just calmed him or made him feel better?

But Keith slept with him that night. For the first time ever in Lotor’s life, he let someone sleep in his bed with him. He held the other close and cuddled him tightly, the way lovers did when they slept together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft lotor?? what?? dont worry, he's still got some tricks up his sleeve.


	16. Seeing Red

 

Keith had woken up a few moments before Lotor would, though he spent those moments in pure confusion. He wasn't in a room he recognized.. which at this point was just to be expected. With Lotor he could wake up anywhere.. except of course where he wanted to wake up, in his room snuggled up in his own damn bed. He would rather be anywhere than here. Work.. the bar.. anywhere. anywhere but here... 

 

But he was more confused by the feeling of the space around him. There was a harsh warmth enveloping him. It was hot.. and made the room hot too. Never mind the fact that he fell asleep in one of the most uncomfortable dresses in the world. 

 

He turned his head, noticing the dark painted walls. Okay.. not his room... 

 

He finally looked down, noticing to long purple arms wrapped around his figure.  

 

Okay.. no...

 

He knew he was on the receiving end of those arms, he knew who they belonged to. So.. Lotor was cuddling him.. but where? where was he? 

 

the bed was actually quite comfortable.. it was almost nice in how soft it was... But it wasn't comfortable, it didn't feel safe at all. It felt troublesome... worrying in a lot of ways.  

 

Keith tried to slowly wiggle his way out of Lotor's arms. Finding he had a perfect opportunity with Lotor being asleep. It was the perfect chance! 

 

Keith managed to make about an inch of distance between them before he was pulled back towards Lotor harshly. Messing up the sheets as he was moved closer. 

 

"where are you going?" Lotor said, though his voice was by no means stern or harsh. He sounded sleepy and tired.. a far cry from how he usually spoke. In many ways, it may have been cute and endearing, but to Keith, it wasn't. 

 

"Bathroom" Keith muttered softly. It was obviously a lie, even if there was some truth to that. "I need to go.." he continued, still trying to wiggle out of Lotor's arms. 

 

Lotor let go of him, lazily pointing to a door on the opposite side of the bed, before lowering his arm back down. "come back quickly... I like your warmth" he said, his words slurring as he spoke. Clearly, he wasn't as terrifying as earlier. He didn't even seem like the same person!

 

Keith scrambled out of bed quickly, practically running to the door on the side of the room, not the bathroom.. but what he assumed was the exit. He desperately tried at the doorknob, all tiredness escaping him at this moment. Run.. he needed to run...

 

"Door is locked, can't open it without the key," Lotor said sleepily, hearing the doorknob jingle nonstop as Keith tried to escape. 

 

"Right... I thought that was the bathroom door" Keith said glumly. He walked towards the bathroom, hanging his head down upset. 

 

He just wanted to leave.. how was that so difficult? Really... How did Lotor just magically have everything together? It didn't make sense...

 

Keith walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Walking in and practically collapsing onto the floor. It was nice in here... He had some privacy... 

 

He sat on the floor, hicking his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around him. All of this was bothering him way too much... Not just his whole situation, but just this. Why was he in Lotor's room? Why didn't Lotor just keep him in his own room? He knew the room had to be Lotor's, it was too detailed for one of his doll rooms. So why keep him in there for the night? Why cuddle up to him and sleep with him? It didn't make sense! Lotor was acting like in some way he was in Love, 

 

Was this what Lotor did when he was in love? Did he know how deranged and sick he was? 

 

The guy was fucked in the head!

 

Maybe in his sick mind though this was just what he was supposed to do when he was in love... maybe in someway this all made sense to him... Even if it was wrong.. even if it was deranged. 

 

Could he love Lotor though..? At this moment he didn't see himself getting out of this any time soon, but he didn't see himself caving to Lotor either... 

 

How could he? He didn't like Lotor! Lotor was just some sick fuck... 

 

Sure, he was pretty.. and had a nice scent gland.. and talked to him really sweetly...

 

_ Focus Keith! _

 

But he was sick, he needed help. He needed to realize what he was doing was seriously wrong. Keith couldn't 'fix him', he knew that would be the only way he could ever love Lotor. But he couldn't do that. He could barely get his own shit together! Let alone help someone else figure themselves out... especially, someone, he couldn't stand... someone who kidnapped him and held him hostage... 

 

He needed to try though, he needed to try and wait until Lotor slipped one day. He was bound to if Lotor got very comfortable with him. He would just have to wait... be patient... 

 

He jumped at the knock on the door, pulling him from whatever thoughts he was lost in at the time. Shit.. crap. 

 

"Baby? are you okay in there?" Lotor asked, making Keith realize that he's probably been sitting in this bathroom for much longer than he originally had thought or intended... 

 

Damn. 

 

"Mhm.. stomach pain.," Keith muttered quietly. Excusing the fact that he was shaking, streams of tears running down his face. He hated this.. he hated being here. 

 

Lotor came through the door only a few moments later, kneeling down in front of Keith. "Is someone hungry? Why don't we get you something to eat? it'll make your stomach feel better." 

 

Keith didn't say anything, he just held his hands out like he was reaching for Lotor, trying to tell him to pick him up. 

 

Lotor chuckled and scooped Keith up in his arms, walking back into the bedroom with Keith in his arms. 

 

Keith just relaxed into his arms, resting his head back onto Lotor's chest. shutting his eyes and just letting Lotor carry him.

 

No fighting, no screaming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to sign up for a big bang, but I'm not sure if my writing is good enough or not, really I'm not sure if it is or not. They sound like so much fun though!


	17. Red High Chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day my friends or followers will find my ao3 account, and god have mercy on them and me when they do.

"Your stomach is probably just upset.. you haven't eaten at all in almost 24 hours, I'm sure that doing you no favors." Lotor explained, he seemed like he really was buying the line about Keith crying because his stomach hurt. 

 

"Just hurts.. I haven't taken my birth control either.." He pointed out. He didnt know what Lotor was planning exactly. He knew Lotor would love to continue fucking him, no matter what. But he needed birth control then.. especially if Lotor wasn't going to use condoms. He needed something or else he was bound to get pregnant if he wasn't careful. 

 

"Ah right, omegas require birth control don't they?" Lotor said making Keith worry even more. Did he not know? did he just not remember? That was a little troublesome. 

 

“I apologize, usually I only have or take care of alphas, so I'm a bit under-prepared for having an omega finally" Lotor admitted quite bluntly. He knew Lotor only really liked or kept alphas.. but that didn't mean that it felt better. He seemed to at least like Keith.. He seemed like he wanted to just keep him alive and unharmed, so he wasn't too worried about Lotor killing him just yet..

 

"It's okay, but I need to take that at some point, or some form of birth control at the very least. I cant just not have any." Perhaps Lotor would be dumb enough to take him home to get his own. At the very least he could use the fresh air. Lotor's house was extremely stuffy. It smelled like cleaning products and sterilization. The only room that even smelled decent was Lotor's room, and that room smelled overly and intoxicatingly like Lotor. Yes.. it was better than nothing, but it still bothered him.. It still hurt to breath in too much of Lotor’s scent Lotor had such an attractive and alluring scent.. that's what was so wrong with this.  He wanted to be attracted to Lotor,his omega side wanted him to just bury his face deep in Lotor's scent gland and just smell it.. smell him.. He wanted to just pretend that everything was fine, that miraculously Lotor was a decent person who actually cared and wasn't a complete monster.. But he highly doubted he could ever actually trick his mind into thinking Lotor was a good person...

 

They entered what appeared to be a kitchen with a large dinning room table at the one end of the room. It looked like a normal room. with a normal table too. But there was one thing that was off; the big chair in the corner of the table with what looked like arm restraints over the arms of the chair. That was definitely not normal, and he could only imagine that that's where he was going to  be ending up sitting.

 

Lotor might have started to like him more, but also he definitely wasn't stupid enough to just let Keith sit how he pleased or freely.. he had to have known he would try to escape, he knew that Keith would try to run at the first possible chance. 

 

Keith looked between the chair and Lotor. He didn't want to sit there! it looked like a fucking kids chair.. It didn't look comfortable, and it looked absolutely ridiculous. "Master.. do I have to sit there?" Keith asked, trying to make his voice sound soft and innocent, hoping maybe he could sway Lotor's opinion if he just shut up his normal attitude and went along with what Lotor wanted for him. 

 

"of course you do, but don't worry. I'll make sure to feed you, and its actually quite comfortable, I'm sure you'll love it once you try it" Lotor admitted, as if that would genuinely make him feel better in anyway. 

 

It didn't, it really didn't. 

 

"Can I sit in a normal chair? What if i sat next to you? or sat in you lap? You're really warm.. and I don't want to sit on my own.." Keith muttered quietly, cuddling up more and more to Lotor, hoping to make Lotor happier. 

 

Lotor sighed softly, it was making him feel better... but he didn't want it to. He wanted to be able to just say no and be distant from Keith. But he found it to be harder and harder every time Keith curled up to him or touched his scent gland. He craved the affection, but he didn't want Keith seeing his weak points. 

 

"You will sit with me then" Lotor said, carrying Keith into the kitchen. Just because he caved and said he wouldn't make Keith sit alone, didn't mean he was going to leave him alone in the kitchen, that's for damn sure.

Lotor didn't really ever make food, mostly he just kept containers of take out or pre-made salads in his house. He held Keith with one hand, using the other to rummage around in his cabinet, pulling out to small container of some sort of pasta dish. He pushed both of them in Keith's hands before walking over to the Microwave, placing them both in and setting them time. 

 

Once they were done he walked out to the dining room, sitting down at a chair  far from the door they came in. Just in case Keith decided to run, he could easily catch him before then. 

 

He place Keith in his lap before opening up both of the containers, dipping a fork in and collecting some of the pasta. "Open" He said, placing the food just outside of Keith's mouth. 

Keith stared at the fork for a moment, he couldn't believe this.. Slowly he moved it, taking a bite from the fork, allowing Lotor to feed him.


	18. Red Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took twice as long to write because I had it written out, all thousands words on like.. the 14th, but then I actually read what I wrote.. hated the first draft. It involved a huge fight and blow out between keith and lotor, and i felt like Lotor was so insulting and disgusting I hated it. I have that draft still saved.. but I couldnt bring myself to finsh it. Maybe I'll put it in the end notes and you can judge it. Anyyyyyways, Today is my birthday!! hooray!

Keith didn't like this.. it felt weird... gross even! He didn't like this whole doll thing, it made him feel more like a baby than anything.. which just felt plain weird to him. 

 

Did his omega side like it? absolutely. Did Keith? NOPE. 

 

Keith wasn't exactly the type of omega that Lotor would like to have. He wasn't submissive in any way.. if you forced him he could be, but Keith liked being the one in charge. He was definitely some sort of 'power bottom', or at least he liked to think he was. He liked to think that no alpha could top him properly. 

 

Lotor planned to change that of course. He was the alpha, and he wasn't just going to sit back and let Keith boss him around. Keith was no boss to him, Keith had no power over him either. He was the alpha, he was in charge. That's how it worked, didn't it? Of course, Lotor didn't really know... he remembered very little from what his father had taught him growing up... 

 

His father.. he was his own monster of a man. Not like Lotor, he was sick in the head in a different way. He MADE Lotor sick in the head in the first place. 

 

Lotor smirked as Keith ate the food, he felt a small bit of pride in himself that he managed to get Keith to eat. "There we are, good boy," Lotor said, taking the fork and dipping it back into the dish. 

 

Keith felt humiliated, he hated that Lotor was treating him like a child and he just had to accept it and deal with it. He pouted softly, trying to avoid Lotor's gaze. "Dont.," he muttered softly, trying to keep quiet. He was angry.. he didn’t want to sit in his lap, he just wanted to sit down and eat damnit. 

 

"what am I not allowed to compliment you and call you a good boy?" Lotor asked, letting out a soft chuckle.  To Lotor this was all some big joke, it didn't matter to him like it mattered to Keith. He wasn't the one being humiliated here, Keith was. 

 

"No.. I would rather you not," Keith said boldly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I would rather not be reminded that I'm beneath you.." He continued. He wanted to be good and not remind Lotor how much he hated being here, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. 

 

Lotor looked down at him, a little confused that Keith sounded so confused and upset by him giving him what Lotor thought was an okay thing.. Since when was 'good boy' an insult. It didn't make a lot of sense to him.. but then again maybe that was just because he didn't exactly understand that anything was wrong with the compliment.. he would have probably appreciated a compliment like that. 

 

"I'm sorry?" he says sounding more confused than he was completely sorry. What exactly was he supposed to say to that? he didn't understand!

 

then again maybe it was just an omega thing.. and that's why he didn't quite get it. Maybe they just didn't like being called that?

 

"why do you sound confused? It's not a question. I really don't want you to treat me like I'm beneath you.. is that really hard to understand for you Lotor? or are you just playing ignorant?" He asked it sounded quite angry coming from Keith. But maybe this was just because he didn't completely appreciate all of this.. it was almost getting to him. He was going insane slowly, more than insane...

 

"I didn't think it was that bad of a thing... I thought omegas liked that sort of thing? I thought they enjoyed being called baby?" Lotor said, his genuine confusion still coming through in his voice. "I thought.. you know.. omegas.. babies.. all of that... I figured you would actually like the name in a nonsarcastic or degrading way?" Lotor explained. Call him all you'd like.. but he was just inexperienced, he genuinely didn't understand that something was wrong. 

  
  


"You know I would probably like you more if you didn't treat me like a damn toy..or you know, didn't hold me captive," Keith said, looking up at him, glaring at him. “I’m not one of those omegas who likes being called that sort of shit. I like being equal to my partner,” he explained since clearly, he wasn't going to get a damn clue. 

 

"guess that's why I'm still single" Keith joked, even if he wasn't thinking about it like that already. 

 

Lotor sighed, "I don't know how to do that, you know this... I've explained it enough. I don't understand how to treat you like an equal. I've never met anyone that I've been able to call an equal.. hell I wouldn't even know where to start with you" He explained."I thought that maybe... I could just smooth things over. If I showed enough kindness and softness then you would just fall for me.. or would just accept this, clearly, I was wrong."

 

"That's not how love works Lotor, do you really not understand that? you can't just cuddle up with me and pretend like everything is just fine? I will lash out at you at some point if you keep treating me like a damn baby. I already hate this enough, you're just making it worse" He knew he probably couldn't be mad that Lotor didn't understand... but he also obviously could. He could tell that what all this is wasn't exactly right. 

 

"Then.. show me. Show me how love works."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((this was the cut ending))
> 
> "No.. I would rather you not," Keith said boldly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I would rather not be reminded that I'm beneath you.." He continued. He wanted to be good and not remind Lotor how much he hated being here, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't keep his damn mouth shut."You know I would probably like you more if you didn't treat me like a damn toy..or you know, didn't hold me captive," 
> 
> Lotor let out a hardy and loud laugh, spooking Keith who was still on his lap. Keith didn't understand what exactly so funny... He had just told him off! He knew that he didn't worry about Keith, honestly Lotor probably just thought this was all just some big joke. It made him angry that he didn't take him seriously.. like Keith wasn't a threat to him, even in the slightest.. of course Lotor was right, ALMOST right. 
> 
> "You're cute Keith, very very cute," he said, dropping the fork into the food and placing a hand under Keith's chin, forcing his eyes up to Lotor's. "you're beneath me, even if you weren't my toy, you're an omega. Any omega is beneath me. I'm an alpha and should be known and considered as one. You should be smart enough to see that, shouldn't you? be able to see how helpless you are compared to me?" Lotor said, a bright smirk on his face. It was common for alphas to threaten omegas.. they really were beneath them in a lot of cases. "I was trying to be a lot nicer, but what's the point? you don't care, you don't care if I'm not or not. You want me to be sweet and caring.. and I'm not. I'm not nice, I'm not going to be" He said, a small grin on his face. 
> 
> Keith just coward back hearing him laugh. Usually, he wasn't scared easy.. and Lotor didn't really scare him that much other.. but it still scared him "I knew you didn't care about me, but I at least tried to be okay with all of this... I was trying.." Keith muttered softly. He looked liked he was about to cry, bending in on himself trying to fold in sorta like a fetal position. "I just don't want to be here... I had a date with friends later.. they're probably looking for me... I don't want this... I know I was just trying to help others and stop you from kidnapping other people... but I can't take it. If you want me to listen to you at the very least you could actually pretend like you care, or like I have some sort of impact on you!"


End file.
